1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for resource scheduling for different services in wireless communications systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
As technology advances, some more advanced mobile devices within a wireless communications network may have capabilities in which communications are transmitted according to different timing characteristics or transmissions have different control information relative to legacy mobile devices (e.g., devices operating according to prior industry standards) that operate within the network. Resources within the network may be used to provide services to the advanced mobile devices as well as the legacy mobile devices, or may be used to provide different types of services to advanced mobile devices. In certain situations, it may be desirable to provide flexibility in allocation of resources of a wireless communications network based on different mobile devices in order to support the advanced mobile devices as well as provide backward compatibility for legacy mobile devices.